


Его сказка

by Shamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamer/pseuds/Shamer
Summary: Тендо думает, что Вакатоши невероятный, и понимает, что его настоящего знает только он. Этот факт теплом разливается по всему телу и теплым клубком поселяется в сердце.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Его сказка

Сатори всегда находил какое-то успокоение в книгах и манге. С самого детства мальчик, которого считали странным, любил уходить от жестокой реальности в несуществующие миры. Ему нравилось предугадывать концовки сказок и ещё больше нравилось, когда получалось так, что он прав.

С появлением Вакатоши в его жизни ему больше не нужно убегать, потому что почему-то именно после встречи с ним Тендо стал воспринимать слово "странный" как комплимент для себя. Теперь он считает это своей особенностью. С появлением Вакатоши в жизни Тендо вообще многое изменилось. Конечно же, в лучшую сторону. Но было кое-что, что его в этом всем пугало — он никогда не мог предсказать поведение самого Вакатоши, а загадывать что-то про то, что их двоих ждёт дальше, Тендо и не пытался. Ушиджима виделся ему необычным, совершенно непредсказуемым и особенным. Лучшим другом, который у него только мог бы быть в этой жизни. 

И, конечно, Тендо не мог подумать о том, что после школы такой серьезный и молчаливый парень вроде Ушиджимы предложит ему жить вместе. Кто бы мог подумать, что лишь Сатори будет позволено знать его настоящего. Кто бы мог подумать, что Сатори станет тем, кого этот пугающий всех соперников по площадке громила полюбит его больше всего на свете. 

Они живут вместе уже не первый год, а поведение Вакатоши все ещё непредсказуемо для Сатори. Вакатоши мог просто внезапно подойти и обнять его, а на удивлённое "ты чего?" ответить, что он скучал. Скучал, хотя сегодня у него был заслуженный выходной и они провели вместе весь день. Соскучился, пока Тендо готовил им ужин. Кто бы мог подумать, что эта машина волейбола окажется настоящим любителем нежностей?

Вакатоши любит смотреть, как Тендо готовит, и в какой-то момент совместное приготовление ужина становится традицией. Вакатоши читает все, что советует ему Тендо, когда выдаётся свободное время, он смотрит вместе с ним фильмы, и Сатори готов поклясться, что никто из его коллег по команде не догадывается, что Ушиджима может быть очень даже эмоциональным кинокритиком. 

Тендо думает, что Вакатоши невероятный, и понимает, что его настоящего знает только он. Этот факт теплом разливается по всему телу и теплым клубком поселяется в сердце. 

Тендо думает, что Вакатоши тоже своего рода книга, сказка, которую на ночь читают детям. Сказка, которая успокаивает и помогает уснуть. Сказка с неожиданным, но всегда счастливым концом. Сатори всегда находил какое-то успокоение в книгах и манге. Теперь он находит успокоение в спящем рядом Вакатоши.


End file.
